


Velvet Rose & Oud Rich Extract

by Starlightowl99



Series: Neo One Shots [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Artists, Crush, Flirting, Fluff, Hakyeon has too much fun, HyukKen, Hyukken are noisy, M/M, Modeling, Modern Setting, Perfume, Photographer Hongbin, Photography, Sweet love, Taekwoon gives dead glares, alternative universe, but in a good way, implies neobin, maybe Hukkenvi, neo - Freeform, slice of life i guess, suffering Hongbin, use your fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightowl99/pseuds/Starlightowl99
Summary: A slice of life, having poor Hongbinnie suffering by a death glare from Taekwoon when he compliments Hakyeon.That's actually the main point of this.Oh and secret crushes ;)





	Velvet Rose & Oud Rich Extract

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jonog](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jonog).

> NO BETA READING  
I just wrote this down in an hour or so and i am tired.  
So gramma mistakes and typos included. 
> 
> This is your fault Jonog, your fault alone with your damn awesome drawings T.T
> 
> Here is the link to it: https://twitter.com/jonotachibana
> 
> You drive me crazy with your drawings, but you know that.

A chill runs over Hongbins back when he looks through his camera lense. A shiver, clearly making his hair in the back of the neck raising.   
  
Sure it is an autumn day, leafs started to fall and the sun not so strong anymore but still shining strong enough to reach the humans heart, filling it with happiness about a beautiful day. 

Now that sun is letting her sun rays scatter through the glass of two windows into Hongbins photo studio. 

The windows aren’t open so there is no way the chill could have come from a cold whistle of air.

No it is human made all along and the reason for that chill is a murderous glare, eyes the weapon, loaded with emotions that make Hongbin thanking a god he does not believe in, that he did not gave humanity the ability to kill each other through glares like this.

Otherwise he is sure he would be drop dead on the floor right now. 

  
  
  


One of those two people in front of his camera lense is an old friend, on a level he would call him a soulmate even if it is not a bound formed by blood. They aren’t relatives.   
But their souls are on the same level.

The other is that persons lover, no wait fiance since around two weeks, three weeks? He already forgot but he was always like this if it came to love. Anyway the lover is a person he still is unsure about. They know each other for longer now but the man was able to completely shook him to the core with just one look.    
  
  
Both are stunning, but this is just one of the reasons they are superstars in their world.

Kind of idols in a world of idols.    
  
  
Modeling is just a hobby for them. But Hongbin asked Hakyeon about this and of course Hakyeon didn’t say no. Anything for his precious Hongbin ―as he said on the phone and Hongbin could feel the deadly presence of Jung Taekwoon through the damn phone as if he would stay behind him. 

It made him turn around in his own home knowing very well he was alone.

  
  


Sometimes the power those two had about him scares him to a point he starts talking to himself about what an idiot he is and that he should act like a professional would do.

  
  
  


He tries hard. Also now. But when he opens his mouth who feels strangely dry the sentence does not come out professional but as a whine. Normally he feels save behind the camera. Nothing is normally with those two. "Taekwoon-hyung please, i said look passionate and sexy. I did not request glaring me to death."    
  
Afraid of dropping the camera and let them see his vulnerable soul, his raw feelings he hides perfectly behind his smile ―he did not became a professional for nothing, he was always good at acting― he calms his breath. Counting to ten in his thoughts.    
  
Professional, that’s how it will work.

After all he wanted both for this perfume shooting. 

Only these two would be able to bring the soul into the photos he needs. Hongbin worked with a lot of professional models and only a few are really able to not be perfectly photogenic but also give the photos a soul, a life.    
  
Jaehwan for example or Hyuk. But well Jaehwan started to sing as well so he is only a part time model now. Sadly.   
  
At least Hyuk is still concentrating on modeling only. 

It was hard enough to get Hakyeon ―the CEO of a dancing academy― and Taekwoon ―musical singer and part time producer― in front of the camera to model for him. 

  
  
  


Wonshik, his assistant and forced part time model ―because Wonshik has the body of a god and it would be a shame to not use this for t-shirt free shots― sitting on the laptop near Hongbin chuckles sneaky like a kid who discovered a secret. Only that it was not really a secret for him how hard Hongbin is pinning over those two men in front of the camera. “You know Bin-ah, it’s your own fault for calling Hakyeon looking sexy in front of the lion.” He whispers.   
  
‘Lion’ was the nickname Taekwoon was given in the artist industry, especially in the model industry because he could stare you down like a cat of prey. Given the body of an athlete, dangerous eyes, a soft voice that could suddenly became a roar and the fact he is very tall made him very popular in the world of fashion and brands.    
  
Well and Hakyeon is a dangerous beauty on his own. He could rule this world if he wanted and this alone made him unique enough that every agency would love to get him. 

But he is not interested in full time modeling, yet.

For Hongbin he makes an exception.

Hongbin sighs at the statement only for whispering bad out of the corner of his mouth “That was meant as a compliment not as flirting.” He whines, not noticing that he slowly started to drop the camera a bit. Again Wonshik chuckles and it sounds very evil in Hongbins ears. At least right now. “I think i hate you.” He hisses but Wonshik doesn’t care, only grins at the screen in front of him like he just won a prize. 

  
  
  


Meanwhile in front of the green screen, Hakyeon has dropped his professionalism and amusingly watches Hongbin and Wonshik bickering having an idea what’s going on. The young photographer is too cute for his own sake. He let the arm sink down a bit he is holding the black perfume bottle and brings his free one, he had looked behind Taekwoons back in front of his lovers chest. Patting slightly with his palm on it while smiling lovely at Taekwoon. 

His lover looks stunning in the anthrazite suit and combined with the deep black t-shirt underneath, Hakyeon can’t help to calm himself down not being all over Taekwoon. The make up on his lovers face only making it worse with every minute. “Calm down lion.” He jokes a bit with his lovers nickname “He meant it as a photogenic compliment. Don’t kill him we still need him.” Taekwoon hums, finally having mercy on Hongbin and shifting his intense glare towards his lover “As if you would deny you didn’t love hearing it from him.” He whispers quietly enough for only Hakyeon to hear. 

There is a tugging at Taekwoons lips, so Hakyeon knows he has to concentrate not to smile or may even laugh. “I never deny such a compliment, you know that love.” He moves closer into Taekwoons half embrace not trying to escape those fierce eyes for a second, instead drowning in them. “Also it is fun to tease him like that.” Now he whispers directly into Hakyeons ear, the older one moving so close Taekwoon has his head bend down a bit his lips could reach the ear. He notices the shiver that runs down his lovers spine and he moves the arm he already had loosely around Hakyeons shoulders and neck, holding the black perfume bottle tight, almost embracing his lover now. 

"You are horrible, dear." Hakyeon smiles giving a small kiss on the sharp jawline while Taekwoon uses the moment to inhale the scent lingering on Hakyeons bare skin, brushing his neck under the ear.    
  
A hum is the only answer Hakyeon gets from Taekwoon. “You think we should talk to him soon?” Another hum, vibrating sound waves tickling his ear, causing Hakyeon another shiver. “I think we should or the poor thing may go crazy about us.” The dancer does not need to see his partner to know Taekwoon caress a smile on his lips know. “You still want him too?” No hum this time, but a determined, deep “Yes” making Hakyeons skin tingle where his lovers breath touches his skin.    
  
On Hakyeons lips blooms a genuine smile. 

  
  


None of the two hears the quiet clicking sounds coming from a black camera and the quiet and quick footsteps from a photographer hushing around, not wanting to disturb the moment.    
  
It may sound selfish but Hongbin doesn’t only want to disturb the moment because it is perfect for the camera… and him.

  
  
  
  


  
A shriek disturbs the silence, a course that is not polite at all when Hongbin claws tight on his camera out of reflex to not let it fall when a loud voice cuts the slow burn sexual tension in the air, coming from the door of the studio.   
  
“Stop flirting you two or get a room.”   
  


At the same time an encouraging deeper but still so young voice counters with “No ignore my partner. Just go on and make Wonshik-hyung flushing like a virgin and Hongbin cringing so hard he has to stop doing his job.”   
  
“You mean he has to stop to calm his-”   
  
  
Hongbin takes a deep breath.   
  
  
“LEE JAEHWAN, HAN SANGHYUK HOW DO YOU TWO PREFER TO DIE?”

  
  
  
  


Now Taekwoon laughs, even if he tries to hide it with his head buried in Hakyeons neck, Hakyeon is smiling sneaky at slightly flushing Hongbin and Wonshik has his face buried into his hands, trying to not look like a tomato.


End file.
